


Only the Fearless May Proceed: A Speculative Fanmix

by thisjustout



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Playlist, Speculation, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisjustout/pseuds/thisjustout
Summary: The two most popular interpretations ofUndertale’sNo Mercy route assign blame to either Chara (for possessing Frisk) or “the player” (for controlling them via the game interface). Neither of these theories make for a very compelling protagonist—just a cinnamon roll or a puppet. YetUndertaleis full of interesting, dynamic, genuinely flawed characters. Why would Frisk be an exception?What if, instead, Frisk is fully in control of their actions ineveryroute? What would that mean for their character? What kind of person could be simultaneously capable of such compassion and such violence?





	Only the Fearless May Proceed: A Speculative Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [February 12th, 2018,](https://sidetog.tumblr.com/post/186639564330/) on Tumblr.


End file.
